The Quest For Hera's Necklace
by The Cake Always Lies
Summary: Shannon Michaels, Daughter of Ares, receives a simple quest, return Hera's lost necklace. She decides to take her friend, Aurelia Jennings, Daughter of Athena, and Leo Valdez with her. However, in an attempt to make things more exciting and impress her father, things start to spiral out of control. A run of the mill quest, simple as could be, soon turns into a death trap.


**This is not really cannon. Yeah, it has cannon characters and references but try not to view it as fitting into any of the story timelines because it does not. It is just a bit of fun. Let me know what you think down below. How do you think Leo will get on with Aurelia and Shannon? What do you think the prophecy means? Who is the golden haired god? Let me know, down below! Enjoy.**

* * *

When the ground beneath you quakes

The empty-handed Heavens will shake

A friend's secret betrayal will be known

Without the silver, only three may go home

Unwanted gift from the god with golden hair

Will leave you with a legacy that has nothing to Bear.

* * *

Aurelia Jennings winced as her face came into contact with the hard, playground tarmac. Although it did not tear he skin, she could feel the heat of the friction as she skidded along. The crowd of people in front of the lunch hall parted and watched as the blonde girl stumbled to her feet, shocked and bewildered. One girl, Becky Adams, snarled at the site and swung her foot, striking Aurelia in the stomach, leaving her winded on the floor once more. "Ugly fuck," she snarled, a group of girls behind her giggling with glee.

No one helped her up as she scrambled to stand up, clutching her stomach in pain. He grey eyes darted around the playground until she saw Shannon Michaels smirking at her, her gang of girls cheering on Aurelia's defeat. Shannon had bullied Aurelia since she joined the school, her third school that year. Yesterday she threw her lunch on the floor, the day before that, she tried to push her down the stairs. Every day, she came up with some new torment for the twelve-year-old. She asked her father for advice and he just told her that they would not stand up for herself and when she saw Shannon stood there, so pleased by the pained girl, Aurelia could not hold that anger back.

As if they had a mind of their own, she sprinted at the girl swinging her arm towards the dark haired girl. Shannon did not have time to react as her clawed hand came into contact with her tanned skin, tearing through the skin on her cheeks and lips. Shannon let out a blood-curdling shriek as she held her hand up to her face, the crimson liquid trickling through her fingers. Every bone in Aurelia's body told her to run but as she turned away, she was met with the aging face of Miss Fisher, her English teacher, her beady brown eyes looking down at her with a snarl.

* * *

As Aurelia was escorted to the principal's office, Shannon's followers swarmed her and Miss Fisher, throwing insults at the girl. "Slut!" "Fucking skank!" "You tramp got live in the gutter!" were just a few of the slurs they threw at the girl. Aurelia kept her head low as she was lead through the school, all eyes on her.

"Aurelia?" a small voice squeaked, pushing through the large crowd in the halls to get to her.

"Go to class Mr. Good," Fisher growled, grabbing Aurelia by her sleeve and pulling her towards the stairs that led to Mr. Moon's office. Erik Good paid no attention to the teacher as he trailed behind his friend. "What happened?"

"I hit Shannon-"

"Hit!"

"Okay, clawed,"

"Aurelia!" Erik whined, stumbling up the steps after her, his crutches taping on each step. Aurelia cocked her head from side to side while biting her lip, trying to stop the tears from falling from her eyes.

"I tried, I honestly did but I just got angry-"

"Then you go into a bathroom stall and swear, you don't hurt someone-"

"Would you have done it any differently?" Aurelia asked calmly. She glanced behind her at the curly haired boy who shook his head in shame. Aurelia gave a small nod and turned to look ahead, tears dangerously close to spilling from her eyes.

When they had made it up what seemed like a thousand steps to Mr Moon's office, they were met with a large group of girls stood outside. Shannon at the front of the group. Aurelia turned to walk away but Erik just pushed her forward, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Just tell them she pulled my hair and something then," she whispered before turning around to face Aurelia. The girl did not even have to say anything to chill the girl to the bones. That self-entitled smile with the malicious glint in her eyes was all that was needed. Shannon opened her mouth to say something when the door to Mr Moon's office swung open, a small plump woman waving in the large group of girls. Shannon flashed Aurelia one more knowing smile, tightening the ponytail on her head and stepped into the room.

"You have to go in with me," Aurelia said with urgency, turning to a startled Erik. He looked her in her eyes, his brown ones lossy as he watched the frightened girl begged for him to act as a witness for her. He gave a sigh and pushed her away, like a mother sending her child off to his first day of school.

"I am sorry, you have to do it by yourself-"

"But they are lying-"

"Then you tell the truth, trust me, the truth always wins," he said calmly, hating the words that spilled from his mouth. He wanted to help the girl but he was only there to protect her, she needed to learn to stand up for herself sooner or later. Aurelia gave an understanding nod and slumped against the wall, burying her face in the arms of her blazer, allowing the salty tears to soak into the fabric. A few moments later, the door to Mr Moon's office swung open and she was called up. She raced past, keeping her head low and avoiding contact with the girls. That shook their head in disappointment at her.

The plump woman closed the door behind her, trapping her in the well-lit office with Mr. Moon, a crying Shannon, and her comforting companion.

"So, Miss Michaels, will you please just tell me what happened once more?" the sobbing Shannon was quick to speak, her body shaking with grief.

"I was just talking with my friends and she came up to me, grabbed me by my hair and started punching me," she whined, like the mere thought of such an event was too much for her to handle.

Aurelia pulled a disgusted face. "No, I didn't-"

"Yes she did Sir, I was there," Paige Goodson said, stroking her friend's shoulder.

"No, you were not-"

"Miss Jennings!" Mr. Moon snapped turning to Aurelia with a stern look on his face. "And why did you do this?"

"I didn't pull her hair or punch her, I slapped her and that was only because she pushed me over-"

"I did not!" Shannon whined, her mascara running down her face.

"No one hurts someone else for no reason-"

"Miss Jennings!" he said this with such anger that Aurelia started to let the tears run from her eyes. "I am more inclined to believe Miss Michaels in this situation because-"

"Because she is adopted?" Aurelia snapped causing the plump woman in the corner to gasp.

"I can assure you that every child is treated fairly-"

"Well, clearly not because everytime she puts on the water works and makes up some bullshit she gets away with it-"

"Miss Jennings, I suggest-"

"I mean the other weak she broke a kids arm and did not even get a slap on the wrist-"

"Miss Jennings, I suggest you stop now or-"

"Or what?"

* * *

"How was isolation, Jennings!" Shannon seethed as she bounded towards the girl, a large grin on her face. Aurelia sighed at the girl and turned away, her grey eyes focusing on the rain covered leaves on the bushes outside their school. Isolation was the height of embarrassment for kids their age, it showed off to the world that you had done something wrong. Seven days locked up in a single room from 9am until 3pm, no even allowing you to step outside, it was primitive. It was also a punishment too cruel for the crime, for Aurelia anyway. Shannon scowled when Aurelia gave little to no reaction and cross her arms across her broad chest. "So, Erik tell you to meet him here too?" this got the blonde girl's reaction who whipped her head around to the brown eyes girl.

"Why would he invite you too?" Aurelia asked, her voice laced with fear.

A snake-like grin grew on Shannon's lips. "Oh, so you _really_ don't know?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Know what?" Aurelia asked, clearly confused about the matter.

"There is a reason I am adopted," Shannon laughed, leaning close to Aurelia's ear. "I am a daughter of Ares-"

"What?"

* * *

"Yes!" Shannon cheered, running towards cabin six at top speed. She found Aurelia sat on the white gravel outside, keeping a strong distance from her siblings. The blonde girl looked up but instantly frowned and looked away, pretending she hadn't seen her.

"I got a quest!" Shannon cheered, a large smile sprawled across her face.

"You got a quest?" Aurelia squeaked, rising an eyebrow. She prepared herself to seem happy for the daughter of Ares even if she did envy the fact she got a quest before her.

"How much did Ares have to bribe someone to get you that?" Percy laughed from behind the pair, leaning against the railings of the cabin. Annabeth, who was stood next to him and gave a little gasp and nudged her boyfriend.

Shannon laughed, turning around the male. "I will have you know, I got given the quest because I and Aurelia are the best the camp has to offer-"

"We really ain't-"

"Aurelia, shut up," Shannon growled through her teeth before turning back to Percy and Annabeth with a large smile.

Percy scratched his head, a humorous smile on his face. "You are a double of your father, personality wise-"

"Unlike you, Fishface Jackson!"

"Actually, I would say he is a lot like his father-"

"Aurelia!" Shannon shrieked, making the tall, blonde girl sink into herself and turn away. Percy became visibly angry at this, opening his mouth to speak when Annabeth stepped in before her boyfriend lost his cool.

"Who else are you taking on your quest?" she asked, patting Percy's shoulder. "Me and Percy are free if you need us," she said with a friendly smile. Percy went to remove himself from the equation but Annabeth once again nudged him.

"Ha, like I would take either of you, I am sick of you always getting the credit," Shannon scoffed.

"I think we should-" Shannon did not even have to tell Aurelia to be quite this time, her scowl was enough to frighten her into submission.

"We will take," Shannon hung onto the final word as she spun around, zeroing in on a demi-god. "Leo!" she cheered like the boy had won a prize. Leo looked up but when he saw it was Shannon that had called him, his face dropped. Piper sullenly patted him on the back, as if Leo had been told he was going to be a tribute in The Hunger Games.

"Why me?"

"Because you are the ghost king!"

"That's Nico," Piper shouted back, offended that someone got Leo's title wrong.

"Same thing-"

"It really is not," Percy scoffed, finding the whole situation hilarious.

"Whatever," Shannon sighed, waving Percy away. "Do you want in or not?" The son of Hephaestus seemed to contemplate what effect spending a large amount of time with the Twits would have on him mentally.

"Is it worth my time?"

"Yeah," Shannon laughed, "I would not agree to it otherwise,"

"Fine, but no Shannon-ing it up,"

"Don't worry, we won't hurt your reputation,"

Percy watched all of this but realized Shannon had left one important piece of information in her bigheaded show of superiority, what the prophecy said. "So what did the prophecy say?" he asked the girl, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know, the usual stuff, find Hera's necklace and we will be showered with honor and gifts," she said, stumbling over her words with a shrug. Percy looked over to Annabeth then to Leo who was walking up to the girls with Piper. They each had the same worried expression on their faces. They had met enough people to know when someone was lying. There was something she was missing out.

Leo walked up the steps to the Athena cabin and leaned in close to Percy. "She is lying-"

"What was your first clue?" Percy replied.

"You have to go with them," Annabeth said, earning a small squeak of shock from Percy.

"Why does Leo have to go on the suicide mission?"

"Because they need all the help they can get, what better than the son of Hades, I am not having my sister torn to bits because Shannon can't stop when the going is good," Annabeth whispered, gesturing towards Aurelia.

Piper sighed, hugging an annoyed Leo tightly. "It is okay, I will always loved you," she fake sobbed, earning a deep sigh from the boy.

"I guess I will have to but if I die because of this-"

"You won't die," Percy growled, rubbing his temples.

"We hope," Piper chimed in, sticking her tongue out at the boy.


End file.
